


Copycats!!

by Asuka Kureru (Askerian)



Series: Sunlightverse [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Pesterlog, breaking Karkat's brain will never not be funny, horrible RP, run while you still can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/pseuds/Asuka%20Kureru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-- arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling ardentlyCarnivore [AC] --</p><p>AC: :33 < *the curious kitty bats at the hissterious new scr33nname on her chumproll*<br/>AC: >:OO < a copycat! *she says upawn finding her very own initials on it*<br/>AC: >:EE < there can be only one olive ac kitty! *she hisses and circles the intruder*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Copycats!!

**Author's Note:**

> YOU SAW NOTHING.
> 
> goddamn pesterlogs.

\-- arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling ardentlyCarnivore [AC] \--

AC: :33 < *the curious kitty bats at the hissterious new scr33nname on her chumproll*  
AC: >:OO < a copycat! *she says upawn finding her very own initials on it*  
AC: >:EE < there can be only one olive ac kitty! *she hisses and circles the intruder*

\-- ardentlyCarnivore [AC] 11s n0w kn0wn as ardentlyCarnivore [AC [ardentlyCarnivore]] \--  
\-- arsenicCatnip [AC] 11s n0w kn0wn as arsenicCatnip [AC [arsenicCatnip]] \--

AC [ardentlyCarnivore]: >:33~ thanks ps11!  
AC [ardentlyCarnivore]: >:33~ hi are you the leijon kitten? i saw you in the den!! you were asl33p tho  
AC [arsenicCatnip]: :33 < *ac is not a kitten, she is a majestic lioness with gorgeous sable fur & sabertooth mouths!*  
AC [arsenicCatnip]: :OO < but yes i am a leijon, how did you know??  
AC [arsenicCatnip]: :33 < *she says while looking shocked, tail going up and bristling a little bit*  
AC [ardentlyCarnivore]: >:33~ beclaws im a leijon too sillypaws didnt you s33 the two of efurrything back in the den??  
AC [arsenicCatnip]: :OO < !!! :OO  
AC [arsenicCatnip]: :33 < oh um. my meowrail carried me out when i was still asl33p and now he won't talk to me! he's too busy fretting and pacing about his nice bl00 skin and he won't let me go and explore! what do you mean two of efurrything?  
AC [ardentlyCarnivore]: >:DD~ bite him and go anyway!!! you n33d n33d N33D to s33 my big khepurr with his kitty karcub side by side its so cute!!  
AC [ardentlyCarnivore]: >:33~ also pawsitively meowlarious.  
AC [ardentlyCarnivore]: >:33~ but anyway hi im your ancesthuntress! or maybe youre my ancesthuntress i dont know how it works ask cg. the big one i mean not the hissyfit one.  
AC [ardentlyCarnivore]: >:33~ you can call me disciple whats your name?  
AC [arsenicCatnip]: :// < *the lioness retreats a few steps to clean her lustrous fur which has gotten a lil dusty and also think about things that happened*  
AC [arsenicCatnip]: :33 < *because a lot of things happened. her silver'd pelt is now gr33nish like sage and there are flying snakebeasts smelling delicious and sneaky in the bushes and there are thr33! moons in the sky!*  
AC [arsenicCatnip]: :33 < *and she was dead but she isn't anymore.*  
AC [arsenicCatnip]: :33 < *the lioness pads closer v3333ry cautiously and stretches to sniff the intruder's nose*  
AC [ardentlyCarnivore]: >:33~ what are you doing?  
AC [arsenicCatnip]: :33 < ((i'm rolepurrlaying! it's like telling each other a story. My character is a mama purrbeast.))  
AC [ardentlyCarnivore]: >:33~ oh that sounds like fun can i be a purrbeast too? theyre the BEST animal.  
AC [arsenicCatnip]: :33 < ((oh sure! what does your character look like?))  
AC [ardentlyCarnivore]: >:DD~ oh oh can i be a boy purrbeast. hed have the biggest hugest fluffiest mane. also v. muscly shoulders all purrladies dig muscly shoulders.  
AC [arsenicCatnip]: :33 < ((okay but i don't yiff on the first log))  
AC [ardentlyCarnivore]: >:??~ >:?????????~  
AC [arsenicCatnip]: :33 < ((um nothing!! :DD; and you have to write your not rp talk betw33n double parentheses so we don't get confursed! and character actions go betw33n those lil yarn balls --> *))  
AC [ardentlyCarnivore]: >:33~ ((oh okay i got it.)) *the big manly purrbeast is sprawled in the sun it is sooooo warm and nice prr prr prr.*  
AC [arsenicCatnip]: :// < ((is he a rainbow drinker kitty?))  
AC [ardentlyCarnivore]: >:33~ ((nooo?))  
AC [ardentlyCarnivore]: >:33~ ((oh hahaha that would be so funny YES RAINBOW DRINKER KITTY. But nyo this sun is just very nice and warm and juuust right karcub said he was blaming the humans >:??~))  
AC [arsenicCatnip]: :OO < ((really??? aw man i want to go out nyooooow, but my meowrail is a big party-pooping meaniepants.))  
AC [arsenicCatnip]: :33 < *the sage gr33n lioness pads clowdser. the stranger is big and soo fluffymaned! she admits it would be hard to get to his neck even with her long long t33th! but she is not afuraid. she has cubs to defend! she says* hiss! this is my territory.  
AC [ardentlyCarnivore]: >:33~ the big stud  
AC [ardentlyCarnivore]: >:33~ *sorry i mean the big stud lion str33tches his paws all look at my claws they are long and shiny and curvy like the best meathooks efur, but he doesnt want to fight!!*  
AC [ardentlyCarnivore]: >:33~ hey there pretty lady he says* im just wandering through my dark and troubled past means i can never stay *he looks a little bit sad and mysterious*  
AC [arsenicCatnip]: :33 < oh that sounds sad *the lioness says looking sympathetic, but she is not about to be swayed! her topaz gaze hardens* but my kittens n33d to be safe and i was sworn to destroy the undead wherefur it stood!!  
AC [ardentlyCarnivore]: >:33~ i s33 *says the big tompurrbeast* it is our destiny to fight to the death i regrrret it you are a lofurly lioness as lithe as you are strong  
AC [ardentlyCarnivore]: >:33~ *he slinks off his sunning rock all look at that trim bod im like all muscles AND THEN HE POUNCES!!*  
AC [arsenicCatnip]: :33 < *but the lioness isn't here anymore! where the tomcat is strong she is sp33dy and he catnot get the first pounce on her! she opens her maws and roars even though its so sad she can s33 old scars on him she will have to give him new ones! its fur her kittens. it is their destiny.*

\-----  
\-- ardentlyCarnivore [AC] began trolling cardinalGallivant [CG] \--

AC: >:33~ hey khepurrrrrr~  
CG: TWO WORDS in and I am already Fearing the Worst. Yes?   
AC: >:33~ i met my descendant she is SO CUTE i want to groom her nose.   
CG: ALL PROOF TO THE CONTRARY notwithstanding, you are not, in fact, a Purrbeast. My Deepest Apologies.  
CG: I FEAR grooming a Real-life Troll might be Somewhat off-putting.  
AC: >:33~ nyooo she would love it. but anyway pleasepleaseplease do a tiny lil thing for me? a fun thing?? 

\----  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG]  began trolling cardinalGallivant [CG] \--

CG: I WOULD ASK THAT YOU EXPLAIN WHY IN THIS MIRTHFORSAKEN UNIVERSE NEPETA AND BULKIER-NEPETA ARE NOW REFERRING TO YOU AS THEIR HATELOVE-CUB.  
CG: IN PUBLIC SPACES.  
CG: *WHILE PAPPING YOUR HEAD AND GIGGLING.*  
CG: THAT WOULD ALAS INCLUDE YOU *ACTUALLY TELLING ME.* SO I'M JUST GOING TO PULL THE KNIGHT CARD ON YOU.  
CG: MY JOB IS TO ANNIHILATE THREATS. THE THREE OF YOU ARE A THREAT TO THE WHOLE COLONY'S SANITY.  
CG: PUT. A. STOP. TO. IT.  
CG: ... YOU MAY NOW ANSWER ME.  
CG: FOR THE RECORD THE ANSWER OUGHT TO BE YES, KARKAT, OF COURSE, KARKAT, IMMEDIATELY, KARKAT.  
CG: STILL WAITING.  
CG: HEY!  
CG: MY Apologies.   
CG: SEE, YOU APOLOGIZE, ONLY WITH MY BATTLE-HONED INSTINCTS I AM SENSING YOU'RE NOT APOLOGIZING FOR THE RIGHT THING AT ALL. SOMEHOW. CHALK IT UP TO THIS SPARK OF THE DIVINE INSIDE MY WRATH-FUELED BREAST.  
CG: WHAT ARE YOU SORRY FOR?  
CG: I AM SORRY that I am currently a Purrbeast of the juvenile Variety. I cannot read or comprehend Alternian.   
CG: AUGH NO WHAT THE FUCK  
CG: NOT YOU TOO!  
CG: YOU might have Better luck in a sweep, as I am told by Reliable sources our Dire Sabertooth Purrbeast subspecies enjoys a Rapid growth to adulthood.   
CG: I HATE YOU SO, SO, SO MUCH.   
CG: WHY MISTER VANTAS, that would be Quite Improper, me being so eminently Unripe. (:B

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG]'s computer ragesploded! --

**Author's Note:**

> Re: Suff quirk: It’s not really Dolorosa’s quirk, it’s that old obsolete habit of Uppercasing the first letter of a word of Importance instead of, idk, italicizing it. Also the first few words being in uppercase are to remind of the way old books with gravures would have a first letter in a chapter all full of calligraphy and then some uppercase words before the rest in normal text. Signless is OLD okay I bet his old grubtops had screens made of vellum. D: 
> 
> The number of words he uppercases to start a sentence is pretty random, it depends mostly on what sounds good.
> 
> (I tried out smallcaps except for the uppercases but that looked just wrong in bright red courier, all squished together and hard to read. Sad, it would have been fun to riff on Karkat’s quirk.)


End file.
